A Faberry Valentine's Day
by aquarius127
Summary: Quinn is in the first grade and new to Lima. She's Valentine-less, queue in Rachel to change everything about that. One-shot. Young Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters as they are the sole property of Fox. If I did, then Finn Hudson would be nothing more than Rachel's pet dog.**

**A/N: This is my spin of a Faberry Valentines Day, if they were in the first grade. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Check out my other stories while you're at it. Hope you enjoy!**

Seven year old Quinn Fabray walked into her first grade classroom with her head down and sighed. It's been a week since she has moved here and she'd yet to make any friends. At first everyone took interest in her since apparently no one ever moved here, people only moved away. Two days later, the kids didn't spare her a second glance, once they figured out that Quinn liked to keep to herself and was very shy. You would be too, if all you've ever known was taken from you, but the kids in Lima didn't seem to understand that as they all grew up together. So now she just watched as everyone around her talked and interacted with eachother. There was one boy Finn Hudson, who still wanted to be her friend, but she avoided him whenever she could. Every time Quinn would look at the abnormally tall boy, he was always caught either eating glue, or picking his nose, and then proceed to eat his boogers. Which was _really really_ gross. She may want to have a friend but one thing Quinn Fabray was not is desperate.

She felt extra lonely today because today was St. Valentine's Day and while everyone seemed to be passing out cards and candies; no one got her anything, it hurt. She felt like everyone did it on purpose to hurt her feelings, just because she didn't feel like being social to everyone. Quinn was pretty sure that she even saw her teacher hand out some Valentine's Day cards earlier to people in her class; except her.

The hazel eyed girl was lost in her own world that she didn't notice a petite brunette with chestnut eyes bounce up to her. She was shook out of her thoughts as the girl spoke.

"Hi! I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I was out sick last week because of my tonsils, but I'm better now. I don't remember seeing you before, are you new?" she chirped.

Quinn appraised the girl in front of her with bewildered eyes as she watched Rachel basically vibrate in place with enthusiasm. She didn't know how so much energy could fit into one tiny body. Strangely enough she felt at ease with this high strung girl, and hoped that maybe Rachel would be her new friend.

"H-hi, I'm Quinn Fabray. I just moved here last week from Akron with my mom, dad, and older sister. I'm glad you're feeling better. I like your sweater, it's really pretty; lions are my favorite animal," finished the shy girl. She really did like Rachel's sweater, it had a picture of a lion on saying, "I just can't wait to be Queen."

"Thank you! I really like lions too; they're really pretty and have cool hair. In a way you have hair like a lion too," giggled Rachel.

Quinn smiled but then noticed that no one seemed to be trying to talk to Rachel or give her any Valentines cards or candy either. Not even that weird boy Finn. Quinn asked why they did this, hoping she wouldn't upset her potential new friend.

"Oh that's because I have two daddies and they only have one. So they don't want to be my friend saying that I'm weird or that their parents didn't like me either. It's because they're just jealous that I have two daddies and get twice the piggyback rides than they do." Rachel innocently replied.

"Wow that's so cool you get to have two dads. I love my mom but my dad is so much better. Plus he gives really good piggyback rides to. We should have our dad's race each other sometime! I still want to be your friend Rach, don't worry and my parents won't mind either. I promise!" Quinn proclaimed.

"Really, you want to be my friend? Wait right here, I'll be back in a few minutes!" was all Rachel said before running back to her desk and came back a few minutes later with a card in her hand.

"Here Quinn, this is for you. I figured since we're friends now; that uh maybe if you don't already have one that is, is if you wanted to be my valentine?"

Rachel looked incredibly shy as she said this, and finished the last part of her sentence in a whisper; that Quinn found it adorable to see her new friend act so nervous.

Quinn looked down at the card that she now had in her little hands and was surprised at how good it came out in the short time Rachel worked on it. Her card was made on pink construction paper and on the outside of it had a drawing of a lion with Quinn's name written in bubble letters above it. When she opened that card, it was filled with all pink and red hearts, gold stars, and a flower that looked like a gardenia. In the middle of the card was 'Will you be my Valentine?' There was a small box saying check yes or no. Smiling Quinn picked up a crayon and drew a little heart in the yes box.

"Thanks for the card Rach. I'll keep this card forever, and never loose it. This is the best day ever! But only if you agree to be my valentine too."

"Of course! I'd love to be your valentine!" exclaimed Rachel.

Quinn smiled once again and gave the smaller girl a tight hug and a brief peck on the lips. Both girls blushed crimson at this and shot shy glances at each other.

"You have to marry me know that you kissed me Quinn! Only married people do that, my daddies said so," said a smiling Rachel.

"Mine did too. Okay! I promise that one day I'll marry you Rachel Berry, so then you'll become Mrs. Quinn Fabray and we can live happily ever after!" happily said Quinn.

"Do you think though we can be best friends first before we get married?"

"We'll be both. I got to go now Rachel, it's time for my mom to pick me up but I'll see you tomorrow at school?" asked Quinn.

"Yep. Happy Valentine's Day Quinn"

"Happy Valentine's Day Rachel"

The two best friends hugged and departed; both hoping it would already be time for school again tomorrow.

Years later, Quinn and Rachel retell the story of how they met and fell in love to their children every year on Valentine's Day, which also happened to be their anniversary. The card Rachel made for Quinn all those years ago, still sits on their bedside table perfectly intact seventy years later.

**Reviews are appreciated :). **


End file.
